Customer service industries and retail establishments spend large amounts of time and effort researching ways to improve customer experiences and interactions at a physical location. This is because the efficiency and convenience of a customer's transaction experience may affect the customer's desire to provide return business, or to provide referrals to friends and acquaintances of the customer to that business.
For example, if a customer desires to undertake a money transfer transaction, a typical customer experience will comprise the customer entering the money transfer location and waiting in line for service. While waiting for service, the customer may fill out paperwork to provide details for the transaction. Once the customer reaches the front of the line, an agent for the money transfer service will work with the customer to complete the transaction paperwork and to approve the transaction. In some instances the transaction approval process may include an additional waiting period.
It can be appreciated that this transaction process may become frustrating to a customer in the event that large waiting lines are present at the money transfer location. This process may cause the customer to look to other service providers for their next transaction or to discourage friends and family from utilizing the money transfer service in light of their personal experience.
Various businesses have attempted to insert efficiencies within similar transaction processes. Such efforts have included means to reduce paperwork or to provide a more pleasant experience to a customer while waiting in line. Many such efforts remain inadequate to achieve a point of efficiency in a manner that maximizes customer satisfaction.